


tech support

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen
Series: drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	tech support

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

“I hate you”  
“You really do not”  
“I really do”

They were 2 hours into the call. Max could not for the life of him figure out why Charles would insist on his help for his computer, at least Charles somewhat got along with Lando. Could Lando not have helped? Not that Lando was any better at computers than he was. More artistically inclined if anything. Maybe Charles also knew that.

“Can you just read off the processor information for me?”  
“And where is that?”  
“On the window you’re looking at. At the bottom.”  
“Yes, Intel R Core T M -”


End file.
